


One (Hopefully More)

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Stilinski-Hale Family, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: Sometimes pranks go wrong. Things work out in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short but I haven't written anything in awhile so it felt right getting back into it with these two.

Derek comes home to find the lights in his and Stiles’ shared apartment dimed. Rose petals scattered on the floor in front of the door leading deeper into the apartment. “Stiles, are you here?” He asks, hanging his coat up and hoping he hasn’t forgotten one of their anniversaries. Lord knows Stiles loves to celebrate everything, it gets hard to remember all of them.

“In the kitchen!” Stiles calls out. Derek follows the petals that lead from the door through the living room and into the kitchen.

“Is.. is that my favorite dinner?” Derek asks sniffing the air. He really starting to worry that he’s forgotten some sort of anniversary.

“Yes, it is.” Stiles says, turning the stove off and walking over to give Derek a kiss. “Don’t worry, Der, you haven’t forgotten anything. I just have some very exciting news to share!”

Derek narrows his eyes suspiciously at his husband. “Exciting for both of us?” He asks since ‘exciting news to share’ once meant ‘a giant boa constrictor was roaming their apartment’.

“I hope so.” Stiles says, setting plates of food on the table and sitting with Derek. “But it can wait until dessert. Tell me about your day.”

After dinner and telling Stiles about his day at work Stiles brings out small cakes for them. “Dinner was great, and this looks really good, but I’m getting antsy about your ‘great news’.” Derek says.

“Okay, okay, on the count of three cut your cake at the same time as me. It’ll give you a hint!” Stiles says excitedly, mischievously. Possibly a little too mischievously.

“Fine…” Derek says, cutting into his cake at the same time as Stiles cuts into his. Blue M&Ms pours out of Derek’s as pink M&Ms pours out of Stiles. “I don’t get it.” He says, raising an eyebrow at his husband.

Stiles lets out an exasperated sigh before holding out a pregnancy test to Derek. “I’m pregnant!” He exclaims with a wide grin. “Obviously it’s too early to tell gender so I put blue in yours and pink mine.”

“You’re… what?” Derek asks, blinking at Stiles as a million things run through his mind.

“Der? Derek? Are you crying?” Stiles asks. Derek reaches up and wipes his cheeks as if he hadn’t realized he was crying. “Hey, babe. Hey. I was kidding, okay?” Stiles tells him, getting up and cupping Derek’s face. “It was a joke. This is a fake pregnancy test. You can buy them online.”

“What?” Derek says again, his brain trying to keep up.

“This test. The cakes. It was all a joke…” Stiles says, sounding like he’s scared Derek might be mad at him. But this information just seems to make Derek cry even harder.

“I.. I’m.. s-sorry..” Derek says between sobs.

“No. No, it’s okay. Take your time.” Stiles says, obviously feeling bad for upsetting his husband the way he has. He didn’t mean too. He thought Derek out first sure, but then be relieved when he found out it was a joke. He tells Derek just that. “I mean, you’re always saying you never want kids. I thought it would be funny.”

By the time Stiles is done explaining Derek has calmed down enough to talk. “I know. I didn’t mean to get so emotional.” Derek tells him. “I know I’ve said that. Hell, I probably even said that at some point this week. But when you said you were pregnant I got… I got happy. Those were happy tears, and then disappointed when it was a joke.”

Stiles winces because he didn’t mean to do that. I hates disappointing people. Especially his husband. “I’m so sorry, Der. You know I’ve always been open to having kids. If this is something you want I’m more than willing to talk about it.” He tells Derek. “Is this something you want?”

“I think it is, yeah.” Derek says, nodding his head. “I never thought I would be a good dad or a good husband, but you’ve helped prove me wrong.” He says, smiling at him. “So if I can be a good husband why can’t I be a good dad?”

Stiles smiles in agreement, nodding as he takes Derek’s hands. “You’ll be an amazing dad, Derek.” He says, kissing him once gently.

“One condition, though.” Derek says, waiting for Stiles nod.

“I want to carry the baby, okay? At least the first one.” Derek tells him, getting a giddy smile at the thought of it.

“So there's going to be more than one in our future?” Stiles asks, smiling too since Derek’s smile is so infectious.

“I hope so.” Derek says, standing up and leaving the cake uneaten. “But I think we should get started, don’t you?” He asks, smirking at Stiles.

Stiles laughs happily as he gets pulled toward their bedroom, “Yeah, sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in this AU. Not sure yet.


End file.
